Computer applications provide a wide variety of services and are used to create a variety of documents. As applications have become more complicated, the authors of applications have used different methods to teach users how to use their applications. Computer applications are often delivered with templates to help users understand how to utilize the many features of the applications. Some templates are very simple and self-explanatory; however, as applications have become more sophisticated templates have become more complex. If users do not understand how to use a template, users can become easily confused or frustrated. As a result, documentation has been added to templates to explain and demonstrate the use of templates. However, it is difficult to predict where users of templates will have problems. In the past, if an author of a particular template learned of users' problems with the template after users had purchased applications including the template, the author has been unable to directly reach users to eliminate the problem by explaining how to use the template. In the past, one solution has been to place explanatory documentation on a Web site that is independently accessible by users, i.e., accessible by a user-controlled interconnection with the Web site, or by answering verbal (telephone) inquiries. Likewise, if the author (or authors) of a published application learns of a novel way to use a template embodied in the application, the author has not been able to directly pass on this information. Ideally, an author should be able to update information concerning a particular template and present updated information to template users as soon as the update information becomes available, when it will be the most useful to users. The present invention is directed to achieving this result.